


You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, fem!Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: When she finds the answer to her biggest riddle, Edie's mind can't cope right away.





	

**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Pat Benatar - Love is a battlefield  
 **Written for:[](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[ **doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/)**

  
~~~  
  
 _You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay_  
  
~~~  
  
It is after their first time together that he gets to see the woman behind The Riddler just as she discovers the man behind the mask.  
  
Now he just sits there on the edge of her bed and watches her shivering form carefully, how she hugs her knees tightly to her body and rocks back and forth, all the while murmuring things he doesn’t understand. He figures that this is the downcast of her brilliant mind, that it never stops, not for a second, and that it is easy to unsettle her with things as unexpected as this (as them).  
  
But maybe it wasn’t as much them as it was the answer to her greatest riddle of all time: Who is the Batman?  
  
The moment he dropped the mask was also the moment Edie turned into a babbling mess, and now Bruce doesn’t quite know how to approach her. He tries to think about it rationally, tries to decide whether to leave her alone to sort her own head out or to tell her to snap out of it, to handle it like the genius she is and not like the drooling fool she’s about to become.  
  
With a sigh he decides to leave for now, but as he starts to put on his suit, she sits up and looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
“So you’re leaving now?” she states, and he has never heard her voice tremble like this.  
  
“I think it’s better if I do,” he says with the voice of Batman but with the face of Bruce Wayne, and Edie whimpers as she crawls over to him and hugs his waist.  
  
“Yes, it’s better when you go, please just go, don’t come back,” she starts to murmur again, but even though she practically begs him to leave the woman won’t let go.  
  
He caresses her red hair and she leans into his touch. “What are you doing, you’re supposed to go, I don’t know who you are. Who are you? Who are you?”  
  
He bends over and grasps her arms, uses gentle force to make her release him, puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head up.  
  
“Edie,” he says and looks into her eyes, into her big green eyes, so confused, but instead of a well-known glare he gives her an unfamiliar smile. “I’m only a man who is in love with you.”  
  
That’s all he says, and he feels her relaxing, sees her composure return and her eyes clearing up. His smile gets wider as she also starts to smile, and when she sits up on her knees and embraces him tightly, without any despair or confusion, without any mumbling or questioning, he knows that this was just the answer she needed _(the only answer that makes sense)_.


End file.
